Soulmates
by FoxxNightsky
Summary: This is one of the first few I've written. I've not actually posted any of my writings.. Say hello to Jack Chiro and Scott Ryin.
1. chapter 1

About an hour after arriving at his new school, Jack finally gets assigned his roommate and his room number. The dorm room he stays in is spacious enough to accommodate about three people.

His new roommate, Scott finally shows up after curfew.

"Hey...The name's Scott..." He looks to Jack with a curious look.

Jack smiles a bit. "I'm Jack...Looks like we're roomies..." Scott nods and shows him around the rooms. He and Jack felt a sudden connection, that would last a very long time.

Almost a year goes by in what feels like days. Jack and Scott eventually had started a relationship, and were on a level of intimacy, that was unseen in any of the other couples throughout the school.

Jack goes into Scott's room early one morning, on a Saturday.. "Hey, Scott, do you have yes-..." Scott is fast asleep, and naked.. Jack sighs and goes into the kitchen. "...Unbelievable..."

Scott eventually wakes up, gets dressed and goes into the kitchen after him. "What time is it?" Jack is sitting on the kitchen counter, eating a popsicle, and shrugs, not pulling the popsicle out of his mouth. Scott walks over to Jack and sits next to him. He then hugs Jack lightly. Jack blinks in a bit of confusion and hugs back. Scott looks to Jack, "What happened?" Jack pulls the popsicle out of his mouth and looks to it. "What do you mean?" Scott shakes his head and smiles a bit. "Nevermind... I love you.."

Now confused, Jack just nods and looks to Scott. "O..kay...?...Well- I love you too."

A few days later, while in the kitchen, Jack goes to the sink, washing his dish. Scott enters from a different room, and pulls out a bottle of vodka from the refridgerator. "Want some~?"

Jack looks over at Scott and to the bottle then nods. "Sure~" Scott quickly pours a couple shots and smiles. Jack watches and smiles back. Scott hands him one of the shots.

Jack drinks the shot quickly and chuckles. "Agh...Haha... Nice..."

Scott takes the other shot and drinks it, then coughs and holds his chest. Jack shakes his head, "You can't handle the burn, can you?" "I definitely can!" He takes another one, drinking it and repeating his coughing.

Jack shakes his head slowly. "Doesn't seem that way..." Scott glares at him. "Oh shut up..." Jack shrugs and looks away. "Fine..." Scott quickly hugs him. "I was just playing my love..." Jack watches him quietly. Scott takes another shot, the results being the same as the last two.

{{Will further this eventually, Maybe in another chapter, or episode}}


	2. Chapter 2

Jack closes his eyes slowly, and gets off the counter. "Hey...You should really water it down..." Scott looks to him and shakes his head and smiles, "Nahh, I'll be fine..." Jack sighs softly and sits on the couch. "You're gonna end up drunk..."

Scott rolls his eyes and takes another shot. "That's the point..." Jack blinks and thinks a moment. "Ah...Okay..." Scott takes a few more shots.

Jack turns on the tv and starts to relax.

"Just don't make yourself sick..."

Scott silently goes to Jack and cuddles him, then kisses him. Jack blinks then begins to blush and then kisses back. "H-Hey..." Scott watches his eyes with a soft smile. "Hi there daddy~" Jack rolls his eyes and looks to his eyes. "And, you're drunk...Aren't you..?"

Scott smiles and kisses Jack again.

"Only half drunk~" Jack kisses back, then looks back to the tv. "Well you should get some rest then..."

Scott shifts around a bit, frowning.

"Nooo... Not until I suck you!!"

Jack's eyes widen a bit, and he blushes more. "Wha- SCOTT!!..." He throws one of the couch cushions at Scott. Scott dodges the cushion and frowns more. "What???" Jack stares at Scott, bright red.

"Absolutely not... Not when you're not at 100%..." Scott whines and tugs on Jack's shirt. "Please???" Jack hesitantly shakes his head. "M..Maybe later...Go lay down for now.." Scott tilts his head a bit. "Why?"

Jack glances over at him a moment. "Because even if it's partial...You're still drunk.." Scott narrows his eyebrows.

"I'm still lucid..."

Jack closes his eyes, and sighs softly.

"Jeez...Okay...Fine... But this is literally the only time I'm ever letting it happen like this..." Scott's eyes light up a bit. "So I can!?" Jack nods slightly. "Y...Yes..."

Scott quickly gets on his knees and looks up at Jack, with innocent eyes and a wide smile. "Thank you~"

Jack blushes a bit more and looks away.

"D-Don't...Thank...Me..." Scott blinks, a bit confused. "Why not?" Jack looks to Scott again, "Why...Would you thank me...?"

Scott shrugs and pulls Jack's pants down, then off. Jack watches his hands, blushing more. Scott bites his lip lightly as he teasingly pulls the boxers off. Jack quietly takes a slow breath in while watching him.

Scott looks up at him and licks his member slightly. Jack bites his lip, almost jolting. Scott grins a bit, "You like that~?" Jack hides his eyes, blushing more and remains quiet.

Scott then sucks on the tip ever-so-slightly. Jack blushes heavily, and bites his lip hard. Scott closes his eyes. "Mmmmm~" Jack looks to him, blushing darkly. Scott then takes more into his mouth. Jack groans quietly, and covers his face. Scott looks up at Jack, grinning.

Jack begins to relax and takes a shaky breath. Scott suddenly begins to rub his twinsies. Jack jumps slightly, and squeaks. Scott smiles a bit more as Jack grips the couch a bit. Scott takes as much as he could of Jack's member into his mouth and tries to take more in.

Jack arches his back slightly and groans, as his face turns a deep red. Scott gags and bobs his head a bit. Jack gasps softly, trying to keep quiet. Scott bobs his head a bit faster, and Jack bites his knuckle and tries to keep quiet again.

Scott looks up into his eyes wanting him to moan. Jack blinks and looks to Scott tensing a bit. Scott smiles and keeps sucking, but a bit faster. Jack closes his eyes, and pants, while groaning slightly. Scott then smiles and nibbles very lightly. Jack grips the couch more, and a soft moan- almost like an enthused plea escapes his lips. Scott looks up and deepthroats him.

{{There's gonna be one more chapter, and that should be the finale}}


End file.
